


press play!

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, cute I guess?, i was bored and wrote this dont expect too much, mochaeng is the most precious friendship and i love them, squint for dubchaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Momo has very questionable ideas and Chaeyoung should stop following her so blindly.





	press play!

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey inspired by this tweet https://twitter.com/hyvchan/status/1038474020566585344?s=19

“Where are they?”

“Nayeon, please breathe.”

“I’m gonna strangle them.”

Nayeon pushed Dahyun out of her way as she walked down the hospital hallway. When she reached the room she was looking for, she turned around and, with her hand on the handle, gave Dahyun a look that sent chills through her body. “And once I make sure they’re ok, I’m gonna strangle you for tagging along,” Nayeon opened the door and her frown immediately turned into a soft, worried expression as soon as she saw the girl lying on the bed.

“Hey, Yeonnie, girl, what’s up?” Chaeyoung slurred, dragging her words and smiling at Nayeon sheepishly.

“She’s still a bit high from the meds…” Dahyun mumbled behind Nayeon, but quickly shut up when the older girl glared at her. Nayeon was about to scold Chaeyoung when the curtain next to them opened and a nurse came out, revealing a passed out Momo. Nayeon felt her heart crumble at the sight of her girlfriend; the usually funny and energetic girl laid looking pale, tiny in the big hospital bed, and with a dark bruise under her eye, bandages around her head and an IV connected to her arm. _As soon as she wakes up, I’m beating her ass._ The nurse told Nayeon Momo only had a small concussion and when she woke up she would be good to go, which made Nayeon feel relieved. She sat down next to Momo and held her hand, softly brushing Momo’s bangs out of her face. Nayeon brought Momo’s hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles softly, and the _aww’s_ Chaeyoung and Dahyun said made her glance at them annoyed; but when she finally realized the state Chaeyoung was in, she knew she couldn’t stay mad at her little friend. Dahyun, on the other hand…

“Care to tell me what the hell happened?” Nayeon asked, still stroking Momo’s knuckles.

“It was just a little thing we wanted to try,” Chaeyoung shrugged and Dahyun tried to hide behind her friend.

“Chaeyoung, your whole left arm is in a cast, I can see from here you have a chipped tooth, and Momo here looks like she went a few rounds against Rocky. So spill, before I kill Dahyun.”

“What? Why Dahyun?” Chaeyoung said covering Dahyun with her healthy arm as the blonde girl tried to get under the bed.

“She’s the responsible one among you three! She should’ve stopped you.”

“But who else was supposed to film it?” As soon as those words left Chaeyoung’s mouth, Dahyun squeaked, terrified of what Nayeon would do to her.

“Film- you filmed them!?” Nayeon said loudly before lowering her voice once she realized Momo was still asleep next to her.

“Yeah, we got it all on video! We’re going viral with this one for sure!” Nayeon pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, trying her best to keep her cool while in the hospital room.

“Show me.”

 

 

_“Are you guys sure about this?” Dahyun asked as they walked up a hill, shivering because of the cold air. She had hoped the small snowflakes falling would be enough to get her friends to stop, but Momo and Chaeyoung had their mind set._

_“Of course, I saw a video of someone doing this but with a big wheel, and since this is definitely safer it should work just the same,” Momo said confidently as she set a laundry basket down on the snow, and when Dahyun was about to question her further, Chaeyoung draped her arm around Dahyun’s shoulder and shook her slightly._

_“Come on Dahyunnie, you know Momo wouldn’t do this unless she was a hundred percent sure this is gonna work,” And well, Dahyun gave in. She knew Chaeyoung was terribly wrong, but she could never deny the younger girl._

_“Ok, Dahyun you stand over there and start recording. Chaeng, come on, you’re gonna push me at the count of three,” They did as Momo told them, Dahyun wincing a bit when Momo almost tripped getting inside the basket. It was a bad idea, the worst they had had in a while, but there was no way her friends would stop now. “No cars are driving by, right?”_

_“Uh, no, I don’t think so,” Chaeyoung shrugged and Momo took that as a good enough answer._

_“Ok then, let’s do this, Dahyun, are you ready?” Dahyun bit her lip and nodded, praying this didn’t end up too badly. “Alright, one, two, three!” And Chaeyoung pushed Momo down the hill._

_Dahyun followed Momo with her camera, and at first, it was all going smoothly, Chaeyoung even started cheering and yelling she wanted to try it next, but then Momo bumped with a big rock sticking out from the ground and flew from the basket and onto the ground, where she started rolling downhill. Chaeyoung ran after her, but she didn’t even make ten steps when she tripped too and fell the same way Momo was doing. Dahyun, somehow, kept recording as she carefully stepped down the hill trying to get to her friends. Momo was already lying at the bottom, but Chaeyoung was still falling and Dahyun winced when she saw her hit her arm with the rock Momo had tumbled with at first. By the time they all made it down, Momo was passed out and Chaeyoung was rolling around holding her arm in pain._

_Dahyun ended the video and called an ambulance. Yeah, she was getting murdered that night, for sure._

Nayeon rested her forehead on her joined hands, and when the video ended she returned the phone to a shivering Dahyun. Nayeon took a deep breath and the girls anticipated the inevitable yelling and threats, but Momo stirred awake, luckily taking all of Nayeon’s attention.

“Yo… that was so cool… did ya get the video Dahyun-ah?” Momo said with a raspy voice and Nayeon, ever the dramatic one, hugged her tightly as she pretended to cry.

“You idiot! You almost die and the first thing you say is that!” Nayeon slapped Momo’s arms and quickly rubbed it when she saw Momo wince in pain.

“Every cell of my body hurts, but it was so worth it,” Momo chuckled and Nayeon didn’t understand how she managed to laugh in a situation like this (still, Nayeon couldn’t help but smile when she saw Momo’s groggy grin).

“Unnie, you _flew_! Like for a second, you actually soared!” Chaeyoung exclaimed and Momo tried to high five her, but she couldn’t due to the IV connected to her arm. “ _We’re soaring… flying…”_

“Wait, what happened to you?” Momo stopped laughing when she realized Chaeyoung was lying next to her and tried to get up before Nayeon stopped her.

“Oh, I thought I could catch you. Spoiler alert, I couldn’t, lol.”

“Did you really just say _lol_ in a real-life conversation?” Nayeon chuckled and Chaeyoung just nodded, closing her eyes and using Dahyun’s hand as a microphone to sing _breaking free_.

After that, Dahyun showed Momo the video, and the older girl deemed that it was, indeed, very worth it. She also mentioned how funny her own fall had been but refrained from laughing too much when she saw how serious Nayeon looked.

Nayeon was feeding Momo some jelly when the nurse came in, saying Momo and Chaeyoung had to get checked once more before being able to leave. After they were cleared, Nayeon and Dahyun helped their friends get dressed (see: a very tender Nayeon helping Momo button her pants and a very, very flustered Dahyun helping Chaeyoung get her arm through her jacket). They walked them to Nayeon’s car, and after making sure both of them were sitting safely on the back seat, Dahyun opened the door to the passenger seat, relieved that she avoided Nayeon’s wrath. Before she could sit down, though, Nayeon pulled her ear painfully making Dahyun yelp.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, you little dimwit.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
